Mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and wearable computing devices (e.g., watches, glasses, among others), are becoming more ubiquitous. People are increasingly using their mobile devices to obtain the information for going about their everyday lives. As people spend a greater amount of their time on these devices, it can be helpful for their devices to offer suggestions of media content or physical items that might be of interest, and provide sufficient opportunity for the user to consume that content. Discussed herein are technical solutions to provide improved systems for displaying suggestions to people.